Karma of Lightning
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: Nephrite helps Jupiter discover something about her family. Part 3 of the Discovery Series


**Karma of Lightning**

 **By Bashfulglowfly**

Nobuyuki stared at the picture of Makoto's parents that she kept in a spot where she could see it easily. "Sparky."

Makoto didn't look up from her knitting. "What?"

"Do you have grandparents or aunts and uncles?"

She looked up from her project. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

Makoto looked back down to her knitting. "I know that my mom was an only child and that her parents were killed in an earthquake before I was born. But I don't know anything about my father's side. I guess I just assumed there isn't anyone since I wasn't sent to anyone after mom and dad died. She never spoke about anyone that I remember."

"Are you curious?"

She looked up at her lover. "Well…until you said something…no, not really. But, yeah, I guess."

"Would you mind if I looked into it?"

She smiled, leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss. "I don't mind."

"I love you, Sparky."

888888

It took Nobuyuki a few days but he found the necessary information.

"Your father is from a small town north of Maniwa. And I mean small town…less than 200 residents."

"Wow!"

"From the records, it looks like he was an only child like your mom but his parents are still alive."

Makoto frowned. "So why…" She took a deep breath. "So why didn't they take me in?"

"That's something you are going to have to ask them. If you want to."

"Can I think about it?"

"Take all the time you need, Sparky."

888888

"We can take the train to Maniwa and from there catch a bus to the town. The only problem is that the bus only goes through the town two times a day…twelve hours apart."

Something rolled down Makoto's spine. "I…I don't want to be dependent on the bus."

"We can take our bikes. It'll be okay."

888888

"It's a quiet town." Said Makoto.

"Yeah. Let's ask the grocery shop owner if we can leave our bikes in front of his store and maybe he knows your grandparents."

"Let's not say that they're my grandparents. Just that we're looking for them."

"Okay."

The shop owner granted them permission for the bikes and gave them directions. To Makoto and Nobuyuki's surprise, the shop owner said that they lived in a shrine.

As they walked in the direction indicated, Nobuyuki spoke. "How weird is that? Rei lives in a shrine and your grandparents live in one too."

"It is sort of weird but Ami and Minako's families have nothing to do with shrines or such. Neither does Usagi or Mamoru."

They arrived at the shrine and walked under the _torii_. They each quietly noted the signs of decay on the _torii_ and the walkway. When they reached the shrine itself, they could see that there were tiles missing from the roof, weeds were growing between the cracks in the stone and it was obvious that the buildings had not been painted in several years.

"I know that Rei complains that they don't have enough money to take care of their shrine but Hikawa looks positively pristine compared to this." Muttered Makoto.

Nobuyuki silently nodded.

Suddenly a woman appeared from the shrine. Makoto could see that while neat and presentable, her clothes were worn.

"Yes, what is it?"

Makoto bowed. "My name is Kino Makoto. I'm looking for…"

"Get out!"

Makoto stared in shock.

The woman stepped forward, her face scowling. "I said get out! You are not welcome here!"

"Why?"

The woman sneered. "Why would I want the child of that foul woman tainting this holy place?"

Nobuyuki took a step forward but Makoto placed her hand on his arm. He looked down at her and read her intention in her eyes. Makoto stared at the woman who was her father's mother then gave her a very slight bow.

Then she walked forward to the shrine itself ignoring the woman's outraged squawking. Makoto bowed deeply, clapped her hands then placed an offering.

She then turned and walked away.

Nobuyuki followed.

They said nothing as they went back to the grocery store, got their bikes and began riding down the road.

"Makoto, I'm so sorry."

She looked at him and gave him a soft smile. "Don't be. It was something I had to know. It will hurt a while but I'll get over it."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

8888888

Three days after their return to Tokyo, Nobuyuki was looking at his favorite online newspaper and a small story caught his eye:

 _RAIJIN SHRINE STRUCK BY LIGHTNING; BURNED TO GROUND_


End file.
